Fate War
by Racon Omega 98
Summary: "Se dice que Gilgamesh ganaría la guerra en una sola noche pero ¿Qué pasa cuando los otros Servants son igual de fuertes que él? La respuesta es simple: una verdadera guerra sucederá" "Ochos servants de alto nivel pelearan: Saber, Archer, Rider, Caster, Lancer, Assassin, Berserker, Avenger y Ruler se bastiran en batalla en esta Guerra del Santo Grial"


_Los más fuertes._

El grial hizo un puchero…era un poco fuera de lugar pero aquí toda la lógica se tira por la ventana como si fuera papel viejo. El santo grial o más en concreto la consciencia de Angra mainyu, El Servant Avenger de la tercera guerra del santo grial de Fuyuki siendo en realidad el espíritu heroico que tomo el nombre del dios zoroastrismo de la oscuridad o más en concreto el ser que representan a todos los males del mundo. Al haber sido derrotado tan temprano en dicha guerra a manos de aquel Servant irregular, Ruler, Avenger termino en el núcleo del grial y lo contamino con su ser para que así algún día pudiera nacer y convertirse en verdad todos los males del mundo. Para que eso ocurra se tiene que haber un ganador de la guerra del santo del grial para que así cuando el deseo del santo grial sea cumplido, Avenger pueda salir no como un Servant o como un espíritu heroico deplorable que era sino como un verdadero todo mal de la humanidad. Claro está que ese era el plan pero…

Avenger estaba aburrido y frustrado.

Que se diga que estar por setenta años encerrado en un grial metafísico ayuda a que hasta el ser más complicado se aburra como nunca aunque en retrospectiva Angra mainyu no tenía mucho que hacer así que solo le quedo esperar con paciencia el momento en que la cuarta guerra del grial inicie. La guerra le dará entretenimiento antes de que se cumple su cometido de nacer como todos los males del mundo, así que con ese pensamiento Angra mainyu espero pacientemente y con aburrimiento cuando se iniciara la cuarta guerra del santo grial. Y así se hizo pero entonces Angra mainyu experimento mucha frustración y molestia ante lo que sucedió cuando se inicio la cuarta guerra.

En verdad, Angra mainyu no controlaba en su totalidad al grial, lo contamino si pero no lo controlaba a diestra a siniestra como tal solo podía hacer cambios menores como permitir el paso de anti—héroes o villanos en la invocación de Servants, claro está si alguno de los maestros no tengan de antemano un catalizador (se explica entonces la aparición de Gilles de rias en la cuarta guerra para después posteriormente Medusa y Medea en la quinta guerra) pero entonces no venia al tema sino que la cuestión es que ya supo quienes eran los Servants que iban a ser invocando en la guerra: Diarmuid Ua Duibhne, Iskander el conquistador, otro Hassan—i—sábado, Giles de Rías (el escogió ese pero ahora no le parecía bien), Lancelot du lac y un especie de forma viviente del Rey Arturo (lo decía así porque no era un espíritu heroico verdadero) pero entonces es el ultimo que le tenia de la casillas: Gilgamesh, rey de los héroes. Para decirlo de una manera…

Angra mainyu ya odiaba al sujeto.

Arrogante, orgulloso, terco, inconsciente, egoísta, loco, bipolar y lo peor de lo peor pero lo que le tenia de las casillas al antiguo Servant Avenger es que el hijo de puta es considerado un espíritu heroico de la mejor clase. Para Angra mainyu le traía una ansia de locura y odio ante ese pensamiento, el que se convirtió en todos los males del mundo por su pueblo en vida, torturado de la peores maneras, nunca dejarle experimentar el alivio de la muerte, ser odiado, menospreciado y humillado por decisiones ajenas a la suya pero el sobrevivió y acepto su papel como angra mainyu, todos los males del mundo. Al aceptar la carga de ese título y ser odiado para siempre, algo que nadie podría aceptar, nadie que podría soportar, ni los más poderosos caballeros, los más famosos lanceros o arqueros, los alabados corredores o los más ilustres magos o los más reconocidos asesinos y locos de toda la historia no podrían haber soportado lo que el soporto y al haberlo hecho, el, él niño sin nombre que sería entonces Angra mainyu se convirtió en un héroe. No este tarado de cabello de pis que gimotea como una niña en fiesta de quince al no conseguir lo que quería.

Angra mainyu considero en un momento rechazar la presencia de ese Servant y en cambio invocar a un héroe sin nombre para el imbécil que se atrevió a intentar llamar a ese héroe estúpido pero entonces Angra mainyu se detuvo y si tuviera cara hubiera sonreído de locura pura. Tuvo un pensamiento muy bueno: ¿Por qué no hagamos sufrir al bastardo de Gilgamesh? En lo lógico el sujeto era muy fuerte, el más fuerte de hecho y los Servants actuales no podrían ser capaz de hacerles frente, no, si este héroe iba a ser invocando entonces se necesitara a todos los héroes más poderosos que le harán frente.

Todos los demás serán rechazados y llamara a los espíritus heroicos más dispuesto, poderosos y capaces de hacerle frente a Gilgamesh, rey de los héroes. Y para que sepa simbólicamente quien causo todo eso, también traerá a su clase igual a la guerra con más poder convirtiéndole en una verdadera clase a la par de las clases caballeros, le daba igual que el sistema del grial invocaría a un Servant Ruler pero para Angra mainyu no le importaba, porque ahora tendría un entretenimiento para su aburrimiento y ahora la fuerza entre los nuevos Servants estaría equilibrado. El Servant Archer o Gilgamesh que esperara pacientemente porque…

Los Servant que se enfrentaran serán poderosos. Y ellos serán sus iguales.

 **Por otro lado: en la iglesia de Fuyuki.**

—… ¿acaso eres uno de los Hassan—i—sabbad?—Pregunto Kotomine Kirei a su Servant que recién invoco y que no era como esperaba. El esperaba a un hombre o mujer vistiendo ropa oscura con una máscara de calavera distintiva en su rostro como es usual cuando se trata de invocar a un Servant Assassin que siempre es uno de los 18 líderes de la secta de asesinos, Hassan—i—sabbad. Pero parecía que este no era el caso. Porque primero de todo, el Servant que invoco era japonés y era obvio que desde ahí las cosas no salieron como se esperaran.

—Por favor ¿luzco como un asesino de cuarta para ti, maestro?—Pregunto con burla el Servant presente siendo un hombre japonés de cabello castaño amarrado en un moño tradicional japonés, tenía varias placas de color rojo en sus hombros, pecho y caderas vistiendo abajo un sencillo ropaje negro de camisa y pantalones negros con vendas cubriendo sus antebrazos y pantorrillas, vistiendo también unas sandalias negras dejando al aire su talón y los dedos del pie. Como armamento era varios teniendo una katana en su mano derecha, una nagitana en su izquierda, dos Tanto amarrado en su cintura junto a un bolso lleno de armas mientras descansando en la espalda era al parecer un abanico de guerra aunque estaba hecho de metal y su lana era al parecer muy resistente, también el Servant tenía cargando una gran Fuma shuriken y una Zanbato de gran tamaño en su espalda también. En total parecía estar totalmente armado para una guerra: que en retrospectiva estaba bien—…Da lo mismo, bueno será mejor que me presente apropiadamente maestro: Soy el Servant Assassin, he respondido a su llamada.

— _Esto puede ser un inconveniente para nuestros planes. Veré con más atención a este Servant—_ Pensó Kotomine Risei al observar al Servant que su hijo invoco. Había algo que ese Servant le traía con cuidado, nada malo en verdad sino sentía un presentimiento que ese Servant podía ser un verdadero problema para su plan de ayudar a Tohsaka Tokiomi en obtener el santo grial, además sobre el hecho que no haya aparecido un Hassan—i—sabbad como un Servant Assassin por primera vez en los sucesos de la guerras del grial traía con mucho cuidado al Risei. Con eso en mente cogió uno de los libros que la iglesia le ha proporcionado para ayudarle en su papel como supervisor de la guerra del grial, dicho libro que tomo tenia la habilidad de ver las estadísticas de los Servants y así ayudarle a saber más del Servant que su hijo había invocado y así tomando sus lentes para que pudiera ver Risei observo el texto que surgió en las páginas sobre las habilidades de Assassin:

 **Clase:** Assassin.

 **Identidad:** ¿?

 **Maestro:** Kotomine Kirei.

 **Estadísticas:**

 _Alineamiento: Bueno caótico._

 **Fantasmas Nobles** : A+++.

 _Fuerza: A+_

 _Mana: C_

 _Resistencia: B+_

 _Agilidad: A++_

 _Suerte: C_

 **Habilidades de clase:**

 _Encubrimiento de presencia: A+_

 _Asesino experto: B. Habilidad que le permite poder manejar cualquier arma que tenga un concepto de asesinato, puede ser hasta las armas más complicadas como hasta un objeto tan mundano que se toma por un arma._

 _Conocimiento de la muerte: B. Habilidad que le permite conocer los puntos débiles y frágiles de sus víctimas. No es tan efectivo contra Servants._

 **Habilidades personales:**

 _Continuación de batalla: A._

 _Valentía: A._

 _Ojo de la mente: A+_

 _Acción independiente: C+. En vida Assassin paso de un maestro a otro por fuerzas externas pero a cada uno le fue muy leal. El solo seguirá a un maestro por lo que no sigue órdenes de otros así que solo se rige por su propia lealtad. Poder ser capaz de permanecer día y medio sin un maestro._

 **Fantasmas Nobles:**

¿?

—¡¿Pero qué demonios es esto?!—Susurro con urgencia y un poco de sorpresa Risei al ver las estadísticas de Assassin. Eso tenía que ser una broma, la clase Assassin siempre ha sido la más débil de forma física de todas e incluso entonces no tiene muchas habilidades personales, al final de todo la clase Assassin solo sirve para asesinar a maestros pero ahora viendo esto resulta ser que de una manera en esa guerra había un Servant Assassin muy poderoso. Risei alzo sus ojos tomando nota que Assassin le miraba antes de sonreírle con calma y burla como si supiera que el mismo estaba espiando sus estadísticas. Rice no sabía porque pero sabía que lo que sea que sucederá en esa guerra.

No será como lo esperara.

 **En otra parte.**

Kayneth Archibald El—Melloi observaba la invocación de su Servant en la expectación. Después de que fuera robado el catalizador de Iskander el grande tuvo que usar todos sus contactos para conseguir uno nuevo teniendo así los restos de las espadas legendarias del héroe Diarmuid Ua Duibhne. Kayneth esperaba que su expectación en la invocación de Diarmuid bajo la clase Saber sea exitosa porque sino entonces planes y perspectivas tendrán que cambiarse para tal suceso. El junto a su prometida Sola—Ui observaron como finalmente el humo se despejo dejando a su Servant a la vista. Y no sabía porque pero de una supo que este no era Diarmuid Ua Duibhne pero de inmediato no podía descartar al Servant presente. Debido a que su presencia clamaba respeto y reverencia sin objeción alguna de los otros.

—Puedo suponer que tú no eres Diarmuid Ua Duibhne ¿Cierto?

—Efectivamente. No soy el tal Diarmuid.

—….Ya veo, de igual forma dime ¿Quién eres, Servant?

—Soy el Servants Lancer que ha respondido a su llamada ¿eres tu mi maestro?—Pidió suave pero frio el Servant tratándose de un hombre joven de cabello blanco corto vistiendo un traje armadura negra con picos dorados y en sus hombros placas redondas con una púas de color dorado y una mata de plumas rojas. El observo a los humanos que le veían un poco tomado fuera de balance por su presencia y un pequeño momento después soltó un suspiro cerrando los ojos mientras se desmaterializaba después de haber hecho su propio análisis y así pensó mientras su maestro y prometida hablaban entre si rápidamente— _…sus auras irradian arrogancia y desprecio a muchas cosas. Definitivamente serán difíciles de tratar pero da lo mismo, deseo competir en esta guerra del santo grial y probar mis habilidades contra los otros héroes. En fin….padre, mi querido padre Surya, dame fuerza para esta guerra._

 **Varios días después: mansión Matou.**

Kariya Matou tosió un poco por el humo que circulaba en el lugar a raíz de la invocación de su Servant, a un poco alejado se encontraba su padre Zouken Matou, un hombre que despreciaba con todo su ser por muchísimos pecados que ha hecho sin remordimiento alguno como el asesinato de su cuñada ósea la madre de su sobrino Shinji o la cosa más perturbadora que ha hecho Zouken y es el "entrenamiento" Matou que hizo pasar a la joven e inocente Sakura. Por ella era en realidad la razón del porque Kariya se ha mutilado a sí mismo a los gusanos crestas Matou y entrar para competir en la cuarta guerra del santo grial para así obtener la victoria y que Sakura tenga la libertad de su tormento. Entonces lentamente el humo de la invocación desaparecía dejando a la vista al Servant que recién invoco….

Zouken se echo a reír cruelmente.

—¡hahahaha vaya que si, Kariya, sabía bien que no serias la gran cosa pero nunca espere que invocaras una basura hahahaha que decepción eres, así nunca salvaras a la preciosa Sakura hahaha!—Rio a tope Zouken al observar al Servant que Kariya que invoco, al Servant Berserker de hecho, lo que a simple vista era una decepción. No se le podía ver el rostro pero sus características eran notables siendo al parecer un hombre joven de cabello verde claro largo llegándole a la espalda, de complexión suave y vistiendo un simple vestido blanco con gris andrajoso, no había nada especial en él y parecía más un enfermo que otra cosa. Kariya a diferencia de su padre…

Se mantuvo callado.

— _….entonces ¿esto es todo? ¿Esto es todo lo que yo puedo dar para intentar salvar a Sakura?...creo que yo….no podre…_

 _—_ ¡hahahaha de verdad eres patético, Kariya! ¡No sirves para nada y de seguro por tu fracaso la pequeña Sakura sufrirá! ¡Hahahaha!—

—Calla….monstruo innatural…—Mascullo en voz baja el Servant Berserker y este alzo la mirada mostrando sus ojos grises llenos de poder bestial y en un parpadeo el Servant Berserker incrusto su puño en todo el pecho de Zouken dejando sorprendidos tanto a este como a Kariya por le velocidad del que se pensó era un enfermo pero entonces ocurrió algo extraño ya que Berserker gruño como un animal y cadena plateadas con espinas doradas surgieron desde el cuerpo de Cauquén desde dentro hacia afuera haciendo gritar al hombre y Kariya gimió de molestia al sentir como los gusanos en su interior sintiendo para su shock como Zouken estaba muriéndose y observo como el cuerpo del Matou mayor estallaba en llamas doradas antes de desaparecer sin dejar rastro. Berserker retrocedió un poco sacudiendo su brazo quemado observando el punto en donde una vez estuvo vivo Zouken Matou antes de que el Servant le mirara encima del hombro y mascullarle con dificultad—….yo….grrr..Berserker…..maestro…ggrrr….tu…

—….Si, Berserker. Yo soy tu….maestro y….gracias por matarlo. Ahora relaja tu mente….y suelta tu locura…

—…grrrr….ggrrrr…..ggRRR….GGTRRTRRRAAAAAAA ¡GRRRRRAAAAAHHHH!

 **En otra parte: en el bosque de Fuyuki.**

Waver velvet observaba como lentamente el humo resultado de la invocación de un Servant desaparecía dejando a la vista al Servant que invoco que luchara por el en esta guerra del santo del grial. Después de la humillación que sufrió por su profesor el señor El—Melloi, Waver decidió competir en esta guerra para así tener el reconocimiento que él deseaba, tomando el catalizador del señor El—Melloi partió de inmediato a Japón a competir en esa guerra y salir victorioso de la misma. Y teniendo como catalizador una parte de la capa del Iskander o Alejandro el grande de seguro saldrá victorioso pero cuando el humo finalmente se aclaro, Waver pensó que quizás no trajo al gran Alejandro el grande, rey de los conquistadores sino a alguien más…

—Bueno….esto sí que es algo, he sido invocado como un Servant, hahaha de seguro esta guerra será extraordinaria si he sido llamado incluso hahahaha—Comento un hombre de cabello azul y ojos rojos reír levemente, vestía una armadura celtica de plata y azul oscuro en varias partes con grandes hombreras y grandes guantes de metal y finalmente teniendo una gran capa hecha de piel de color blanca cayéndole por la espalda. Claro está que Waver pudo notar las dos lanzas en la espalda que el Servant que invoco llevaba consigo mismo. El Servant noto su presencia por fin y le sonrió suavemente—…oh vaya, tú tienes que ser mi maestro, bueno creo que debo de presentarme, Soy el Servant Rider ¿Cómo te llamas niño?

—….eh, soy eh, Waver Velvet y soy tu maestro ¿oíste?

—Fuerte y claro, maestro. Ahora mismo preparase que pronto pelearemos contra los otros enemigos y debemos de ser fuertes para así obtener la victoria.

—…eeehh si…espera ¿Cómo así que pelearemos?

—¡Pues simple, maestro, pelearemos codo a codo contra todos nuestros enemigos!

— _…no sé porque pero tengo un mal presentimiento._

 **En otra parte: Alemania.**

— _Esta presencia…de verdad es un verdadero espíritu heroico—_ Pensó Emiya Kiritsugu con un poco de reverencia ante la presencia de su Servant, no era el único porque su esposa estaba boquiabierta ante el Servant que ha sido llamado. Era de estatura promedio vistiendo una armadura plateada y gris cubriendo su pecho, hombros y brazos teniendo un vestido azul blanco bajo su armadura, en sus hombros cayéndole por la espalda era una capa muy fina de color azul con detalles blancos, el rostro del Servant era cubierto por un casco de color plateado y como arma se mostraba en sus manos una espada en su funda de color café y un cuchillo también en su funda en su cadera. El aura de ese Servant era magistral, digno de aquel que fue llamado el caballero y rey perfecto. Kiritsugu parpadeo un poco antes de recuperar la compostura y alzo su mano mostrando sus sellos de comandos—he aquí la prueba de que soy tu maestro ¿dime tu, eres el rey Arturo?

—Por supuesto que soy el gran hijo de Uther pendragon y rey de camelot, Soy Sir Arthur pendragon a su servicio como el Servant Saber en esta guerra. Espero que peleemos codo a codo, maestro—Sentencio con voz magistral el ahora identificado Servant Saber pero interiormente Kiritsugu frunció el ceño porque aunque la voz de Saber estaba distorsionada bajo su casco ¿sonó como la de una niña? Entonces para demostrar su punto Saber se quito el casco mostrando su rostro femenino aunque tenía el pelo cortado por lo que si alguien mirara con atención entonces notaria los rangos femeninos de Saber…es más ahora que podía verlo mejor, Kiritsugu se preguntó porque no cuestiono la razón del porque su Servant llevaba un vestido céltico de toda la cosa o como no podía reconocer la forma de las caderas o lo mucho más prominente que era la armadura de pecho de su Servant. Con esos detalles se notaba que el famoso rey Arturo era mujer. Su Servant pareció reconocer su confusión— Lamento si le confundí con mi género, maestro, una de mis habilidades personales llamada **Secreto de pedigrí** oculta a simple vista mi género ante mis enemigos. Claro está ¿es un inconveniente que el rey Arturo haya sido mujer?

—No, no lo hace pero espero que cumplas con mis órdenes por si logramos obtener la victoria.

—Claramente no hay que preocuparse, maestro. Con mi poder derrotare a todos mis oponentes en esta guerra ¡Que así sea!—Exclamo con firmeza Saber dejando escapar una gran onda de energía destrozando a todos los vidrios de la pequeña parroquia de la que fue invocado. La tierra misma tembló y el poder del rey de los caballeros se hizo sentir. Kiritsugu retrocedió algunos pasos por el poder de Saber pero a mas de ello no se altero sino en cambio volteo a ver a su mujer y viéndose a los ojos la dicha y satisfacción fue intercambiada entre el Magus killer y la homúnculo con esa simple mirada que solo personas realmente enamoradas pueden intercambiar en un segundo. Con saber ganaran.

Definitivamente ganaran.

 **Varios días después.**

 **Ciudad de Fuyuki.**

—Que mortal tan decepcionante—Sentencio la suave y embriagante voz de una mujer observando al hombre llamado Ryuusuke Uryu, que le había invocando mediante el sacrificio de varias personas, ella puede ser mucha cosa y aun cuanto su leyenda ha sido distorsionada a través de la historia, una cosa que ella, la Servant Caster jamás haría sería dañar a un inocente y más a un niño que recién perdió a sus padres. Lastimosamente ella necesitaba de su maestro por lo que le hechizo haciendo colapsar su mente, ahora era una carga si pero aun era necesario por si deseaba proseguir en la guerra del grial aunque debía de encontrar una fuente de prana para abastecerse.

Caster tenía una apariencia peculiar pero simple que difería sobre el hecho que supuestamente era considerada una de las más poderosa Caster del trono de los héroes, era una hermosa mujer de cabello rojo brillante y de ojos azules vistiendo un vestido blanco griego además con unos adornos como unos collares y bandas de oros en sus muñecas. En total parecía una mujer griega con diferente detalles pero una mujer común y corriente pero no se dejen engañar, debido a la envidia de muchas hechiceras y de los mismos dioses cuando estuvo viva muchas de sus proezas fueron olvidadas en los alanes de la historia porque al final se convirtió en una de la poca heroína de la era de los dioses y eso es decir mucho considerando la cuestión del genero y todo el asunto. Caster se acercó al niño que estaba amarrado en una cuerda que tembló aterrado pero Caster sin perder el tiempo hizo un hechizo para causarle el sueño al infante y también uno para borrarle la memoria, no recordaría su presencia ahí como también el trauma de ver a sus padres muertos, sufrirá por ello cierto pero no quedara en sus memorias los momentos de la espantosa muerte de sus padres, eso era un alivio.

Pocos minutos después Caster dejo al niño apoyado en una pared fuera de su casa mientras en su hombro izquierdo descansaba su maestro con muerte cerebral. Caster con un movimiento de mano causo que toda la casa estallara en un mar de fuego naranja dejando el lugar casi en cenizas, sus poderes de fuego de verdad son impresionante pero eso era solo la punta de lo que podía hacer. Rápidamente uso la teletransportacion sabiendo que los mortales se darán cuenta de lo que sucedió y apareció en las escaleras de un lugar donde había una línea de ley muy poderosa y que le ayudara a mantenerse estable por el momento y caminando llego hasta la base encontrándose que se trataba de un templo llamado Ryuudoji. Caster tarareo ante la cantidad de prana de la zona y discretamente activo su creación de territorio, ahí definitivamente seria su base para esta guerra y manteniéndose en silencio encamino para trazar sus planes en la guerra.

 **En las afueras de fuyuki.**

Fuyu Edelfelf suspiro decepcionada viendo como el sello de invocación fallaba una vez más. Ella era una mujer casada de la familia Edelfelf es decir por su cabello negro y por su linaje japonés es obvio que no era una Edelfelf de sangre, por lo tanto muchos de los mismo solo la consideraba como una mujer que solo sirvió para dar a luz la siguiente generación de los Edelfelf, oh ella amaba a sus hijas Luviagelita y Bellatrix pero su suegra era una tirana con ella, al parecer fue una de las maestra del Servant Saber en la tercera guerra del grial y su experiencia en Japón fue tan mal que odio al país y a todos sus habitantes, que su hijo se haya casado con una japonés aunque talentosa en las artes mágicas nunca le fue de gusto. Por esa razón para demostrar su valía para los Adelfal ella decidió pelear en la cuarta guerra del santo grial pero ahora viendo que el grial no respondió su invocación se sintió muy decepcionada además los sellos de comandos que debía de tener no estaban lo cual solo se había apegado a una vana esperanza de que si hacia el ritual igual habría un Servants. Ni sabía porque se molestaba ya sabiendo desde hace tiempo que no fue escogida como maestra. Soltando un suspiro Fuyu planeaba empacar sus cosas desde la habitación que había escogido en la mansión de los Edelfelf en fuyuki la cual se encontraba actualmente e irse de regreso a Londres cuando un intenso ardor apareció en su mano y observo con júbilo los sellos de comandos y sin perder tiempo se paró nuevamente frente al círculo de invocación y comenzó a cantar mientras enviaba con fuerza todo el prana que tenía:

 _"La plata y el hierro al origen. Gema y el archiduque de contratos a la piedra angular. El antepasado es mi gran maestro Schweinorg._

 _El viento se posó convierte en una pared. Las puertas en las cuatro direcciones se cierran, que viene de la corona, el camino de tres bifurcada que conduce a circular el reino._

 _Shut (relleno). Shut (relleno). Shut (relleno). Shut (relleno). Shut (relleno)._

 _Repetir cada cinco veces._

 _Simplemente, se hace añicos una vez llena._

 _— Yo anuncio._

 _Su auto está en mí, mi destino (fatalidad) es en su espada._

 _De acuerdo con la estación del Santo Grial, si se cumple con este sentimiento, esta razón, a continuación, responde._

" _Aquí está mi juramento. Yo soy el que hace todo el bien del mundo de los muertos, yo soy el que se encuentra toda la maldad del mundo de los muertos._

 _¡Usted, siete cielos vestidos con tres palabras de poder, llegan desde el anillo de la disuasión, oh guardián de la balanza —!_ "

 **¡BOOOOAAAAMM!**

— _Si…si, lo logre, he podido invocar a mi Servant. Veamos quien es—_ Pensó Fuyu con expectación y miro que entre el vapor salió un hombre mayor de aspecto duro y firme, de largo cabello blanco vistiendo una gran bata tan negra como la noche, tenías hombreras de metal en sus hombros y placas de armadura en el pecho que tenía en la cadera y botas finas mientras una capa negra con rojo caía en su espalda, tenía una espada en su cadera metida en su funda y una gran lanza negra con detalles negros en la punta descansaba en una de sus manos. Fuyu tembló ante la mirada afilada del Servant, no por el miedo sino el sentimiento de que era insignificante ante aquel hombre, aquel héroe del pasado que ha sido invocado para combatir contra otros con un poder sin igual. El Servant le miro con cuidado antes de sonreír salvaje.

—Soy el Servant Avenger, supongo que usted es mi maestro, señorita. Espero que trabajemos sin problemas en esta guerra, señorita.

 **En otro lado.**

En una explosión de prana se hizo aparecer en lo más profundo de un bosque inhóspito en las afueras de fuyuki y de entre la niebla surgió una hermosa mujer de la mejor clase, su hermoso rostro mostrando una piel de color canela y cabello rubios que brillaban al son del sol mismo, vestía un vestido troyano de color marrón oscuro adornado de joyas y tales, en su mano derecha descansaba una espada de bronce con un brillo que parecía que fuera hecha de un mismo espejo. La mujer se mostró confundida viendo a todos lados antes de que la información del grial se le fuera administrado y ella sonrió encantada ante lo que se enteró.

—…Soy la Servant Ruler, administradora de esta guerra del grial….esto es definitivamente gracioso…. ¿Quién diría que yo sería convocada en una guerra del grial? De igual forma esto es una bendición….y que tiemblen Servants que aunque mi leyenda sea uno sin importancia…fue por mí que **la era de los héroes murió….**

Con eso dicho Ruler chasqueo un dedo en el aire y en una luz dorada apareció un hombre vistiendo una armadura tronada con escudo de bronce y todo, él se quitó su casco mostrando un hermoso rostro de cabello negro y ojos violeta, él le sonrió a la mujer con amor y él se levantó igual invocando a una cuadrilla siendo jalada por dos grupos de caballos, el troyano tomo la mano de la mujer y con suavidad la ayudo a subirse con el antes de gritar una orden a los caballos y así juntos en la cuadrilla se fueron del bosque en medio de la noche a destino desconocido.

 **Por otro lado…**

Saber. Rider, Lancer, Assassin, Berserker, Caster, Avenger y Ruler han aparecido. Y sentado en un sillón a lado de un ventanal observando la luna, el Servant Archer o conocido en vida como Gilgamesh de Uruk tembló de improvisto y miro a todos lados confundido porque por un momento sintió un peligro absoluto a su persona pero el desestimo tal sentimiento como irrelevante, él era el rey de los héroes, él es el ser más poderoso del mundo y nadie le podría hacerle frente. Gilgamesh nunca considerado que a través de la historia ha habido reyes o tiranos que han sido derrocados por ser demasiados orgullosos de sí mismos y si él se atreve llevar el título del rey de los héroes y actuar como un tirano entonces nadie debería de sorprenderse cuando él será derrocado y es más considerando que sus súbditos son héroes. Y si él es invencible entonces tiene que recordar que los héroes…hacen imposible, incluso venciendo seres invencible. Y cuando se enfrente a lo mejor de lo mejor…

Que considere porque son llamados **héroes.**

 **Continuara….**


End file.
